


Humble and Kind

by Broken_Synchronicity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the rest are platonic, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Mafiatale/Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BECAUSE I SHIP IT SO HARD, Drabbly kind of thing, F/M, First fic here but not my first ever fic, Fluff, Gen, I broke it up into pieces, It's a songfic of some kind, M/M, Pinches of Angst, Some Spoilers, Songfic, The shippy things are Flowerfell and Underlust, im so rusty, like in general, so lets start with something like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I know you've got mountains to climb</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But always stay humble and kind</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A song fic told a verse at a time, from a different character each part, in a different universe. </p><p>Fluffy with faint touches of angst. Lengths very. Some spoilers here and there for various Undertale things.</p><p>Song: Humble and Kind by Tim Mcgraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse 1-1 (Undertale Frisk)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Sync, and this is my first fic here on Ao3, as well as the first thing I've truly written in years.
> 
> Hope you guys like this. Credits in the end notes of each part.

Frisk gazed down the snowy path. Even at this distance, they could see the warm glow of the Skelebros' house, punctuated by the Christmas-y fairylights. It had been a long day of exploring Waterfall, with far more near death experiences than Frisk was comfortable with, but they tried not to let it get to them too much.

It was comforting, however, to know that Frisk could always come back to the skeleton household when they got tired. Their door was always open to Frisk, especially after befriending Papyrus. 

Even after befriending Undyne and burning her house down, the brothers never turned Frisk away. In turn, Frisk never asked for more than what the two gave. All Frisk needed was to know they were safe. And they were.

Frisk would do what they could to repay them, when the time came. It was only common sense to Frisk. They had been taught to always be humble and kind. That would never change.

Maybe finding some really good stargazing sites when they all get to the surface would be a good start.

\--

_You know there's a light that glows by the front door_  
_Don't forget the key's under the mat_  
_When childhood stars shine,_  
_Always stay humble and kind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale by Toby Fox  
> Humble and Kind by Tim Mcgraw


	2. Verse 1-2 (Mafiatale Gaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaadster is always my fave Gaster

Gaster sighed as he read over another report. Even after being a Mafia boss for so long, paperwork was still as tedious as it always had been. The tea he had sitting at the corner of his desk had long since gotten cold, and he honestly wondered if it was worth it to get up and get a fresh cup. He's been here for hours already and he knows he will be here for hours more. He doesn't regret doing this. He knows that he's keeping many monsters safe with his power.

Even so, there are still times it wears on him, almost makes him question why.

He sighs once more and files the report away to its proper place. Just as he is about to pull up the next report, a familiar set of knocks echo from his door. A smile twitches at the corners of his lips.

"Enter."

At his call, the door opens and a blur with brown hair charges at him. With a motion that had somehow become so natural to him, he picks Frisk up into his lap and hugs them to him. He feels their silent giggles and his soul seems to feel a little lighter.

"Hello, dear child. What brings you to my office today?" Gaster inquired. Frisk gave him a pout and signed rapidly.

 _'You've been in here since this morning! Sans says you probably haven't even come out to eat!'_ Gaster wilted a bit at that. His eldest, always the worry wart, but he had every reason to be. Gaster had had very little for breakfast this morning, already so busy so soon after waking, a far more common occurrence than it should be. But, he would never be the one to speak up first, Sans was far too lazy. Sending in Frisk was almost a sure fire way to get him to leave.

_'I'm gonna get you to come eat with everyone! No **bones** about it!'_

The pun surprised a laugh out of him. Sans was becoming far too much of an influence on Frisk, not that he really tried to stop it. His boys were so _happy_ when Frisk was with them. 

But, anyways, Frisk had come here for a reason. The prospect of food suddenly reminded him that yes, he was, indeed, very hungry.

He glanced at the clock. It was far too early still for dinner, however...

"Well, you are too determined for me to refuse. And I am well overdue for a break. How does a late lunch sound?"

Frisk threw their arms up in a silent cheer before clambering off him. They grabbed his hands and tugged lightly, urging him up out of his chair. He chuckled quietly at the child's enthusiasm. He let them drag him out the door and down the hall towards the dining area.

And in all his years of learning and research, he still couldn't accurately describe his joy at finding Sans and Papyrus waiting there for them, and the family lunch they all had together.

"Thank you, Sans. I'm sorry for worrying you." He whispered while Papyrus and Frisk were distracted.

"don't know what you're talking about, pops." Sans dismissed, but Gaster knew better. He knew Sans had forgiven him. But before anymore words could be said, Papyrus spoke up.

"STUFFED SHELLS? WHY YES, I HAVE INDEED HEARD OF THE RECIPE! YOU'VE MADE THEM BEFORE HAVEN'T YOU DAD?"

"Ah, yes. A pasta dish I'm rather fond of. After spaghetti of course. Nothing can top your spaghetti Papyrus. Why don't we make some stuffed shells together for dinner tonight?"

Papyrus and Frisk cheered, and he could see the puns forming in Sans' head.

He smiled from the bottom of his soul. These were the moments that made everything worth it.

\--

_Go to church 'cause your mamma says to_  
_Visit grandpa every chance that you can_  
_It won't be wasted time_  
_Always stay humble and kind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafiatale/Mobtale (this particular tweeked spin) -> Flurry-of-dancing-memes on tumblr
> 
> Verse 1 complete!
> 
> It is now 1:40 AM. Will post more later.


	3. Chorus 1 (Underswap Chara&Papyrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of my headcanon for Chara here, some only particular to underswap!Chara, but yeah. I don't believe Chara was ever evil. Hurt and betrayed, but not evil.

If Papyrus could say he was one thing that wasn't lazy, it was observant. He watched, eye sockets analyzing and calculating. His thoughts were anything but lazy, running a million miles an hour. He needed to be observant, with Sans' small stature and tendency of bolting from one place to the next like he was on a constant sugar rush. He needed to be able to keep track of his brother, while at the same time keep watch for anyone who might get a little more than exasperated with his excitable brother.

Adding the human, Chara, to the mix, made it just that much harder.

Papyrus couldn't say he really knew anything about human behavior. But he still picked up on things that Chara habitually did, and little things about their personality beyond the burning red of their soul.

Chara tried. A lot of thing. In many forms of the word. They tried Sans' tacos, which were far better than anything Papyrus could cook up. They tried his puzzles, determinedly trying to solve them without help. They tried teasing him with infuriating puns Sans and them came up with. They tried to keep up with his brother's racing around town. They tried flirting with him. And Sans. And quite a few other monsters to be honest. It was kinda funny actually.

However, within these 'tries', Papyrus saw other things about Chara.

Chara never cheated at any of the puzzles. They didn't ask for help, but they never tried to make their own solution. They also never lied. They admitted the truth when they could, but he saw a few instances of avoiding certain topics. Yet, they never outright _lied._

Chara listened to others. In both that if you told Chara not to do something, they would stop, and in that they _listened,_ in the same manner Papyrus _watched._ Chara remembered small things Sans said offhandedly, like that Papyrus was fond of spaghetti while the two were cooking, or that Sans liked puzzles that made him think over ones that called for observation.

Chara never boasted. He could see their pride in their accomplishments, but Chara never built it up more than they thought it was.

Chara also had a _temper._ He saw it when they got frustrated by a particularly hard puzzle, when Sans tried to press a topic that clearly was not ok, when they heard a monster say something that was a little too harsh about the kid.

In particular, Chara got angry when they were _afraid._ He could tell that it was a defense mechanism. Make yourself look tougher, bigger, scare away the threat.

But that was were it stopped.

Chara got angry, but Chara never lashed out.

They would suck in a breath, hold it for a count, then release it slowly. They clenched and unclenched their hand, bit their lip, pulled at the hem of their sweater. It was their biggest 'try.'

Chara tried so, _so_ hard to be _kind._ To not hurt anyone because of their temper. It hadn't happened yet.

Papyrus found them crying, burried under a blanket in Sans' room while said skeleton was out shopping. This was not something that happened yet either.

"kiddo?" He called softly. The sobbing hitched for a second, but continued. Chara didn't seem to care that he had found them like this. He walked over and kneeled down next to the bed, gently placing his hand on the lump of blankets.

"hey, what's wrong? what happened?" A knot of worry settled in his chest. Chara unburried themself just enough for their eyes to peek out. There were swollen and bloodshot and full of despair. They hiccuped and sobbed, but didn't reply, too distraught.

"just breath, ok?" Papyrus gently ran a thumb under a mahogany eye. "you're just fine. nothing's gonna happen to you."

Chara quieted after a few minutes of reassurance. Papyrus had moved from kneeling to sitting on the bed, Chara shifting to hide their face in his lap.

"you ok now sweetheart?" They gave a small nod. "don't suppose you wanna tell me what brought this on?" It was quiet for a time, Papyrus tenderly running his phalanges through soft brown locks, not really expecting an explanation.

When it did come however, it came in the whispered recount of an overheard conversation. Chara admitted that they understood the harsh desperation some of the monsters showed, and didn't blame any of them for any of it. They were the last soul the monsters needed to break the barrier. It didn't mean it didn't hurt, but Chara forgave them for it.

That still didn't stop the shot of protective anger surging through him.

Chara continued though, before Papyrus could think of a reply. They found it admirable, how few monsters had any sort of real resentment towards humanity. Chara didn't really like humanity too much either. That made Papyrus blink in surprise.

"what do you mean by that, bud?" He searched what little of their face he could see. "it couldn't have been that bad if you keep trying to be such a kind and determined kid. especially over your temper."

"..." Their face scrunched up as they curled up tighter. "... I didn't always try."

"hm?"

"My temper..." They sniffled. "I didn't always try to keep it in check. I..."

"hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to."

"I... I want to... just..." Chara sat up and scooted and clambered so that they were sitting in Papyrus' lap, rather than laying on a leg. Papyrus cradled them with one arm, his other hand returning to it's previous place running through Chara's hair. Papyrus could see their face better now. How tired they were from crying. There was a pause of silence, Chara gathering their bearings and search in their head for the best place to start. As always, Papyrus waited patiently.

Slowly, quietly, Chara told him of a time they didn't try. Didn't _want_ to try. They hadn't seen the reason to. How no one wanted to deal with the orphan kid with the anger issues and eyes like a demon's. How no one wanted to hear them or see them, not the other kids nor any of the adults. How it felt like the world decided they weren't allowed to be happy. Like it had betrayed them. How everything made them so infuriated because _'Why me? Why not me? Why them? Why not them? Why why **why?'**_

So they yelled and screamed and fought and became the 'Demon' everyone thought they were, because at least then someone would _look at them_ and _listen to them._ They hated Chara, so Chara hated the world back tenfold.

Then they hired a new caretaker after an old one retired, and things started to change.

This caretaker wasn't afraid of Chara. They didn't heed any of the warning the other caretaker gave them. They were _kind_ to Chara. Talk _to_ them, _with_ them, never at them, and _listened._ Actually _listened_ to the things Chara was saying. And _remembered,_ remember when Chara mentioned they liked chocolate, and that their favorite flower was buttercups. They were the one to reveal Chara's penchant for Narration.

Chara hadn't believed them, at first. Why would they? No one had ever treated Chara kindly. Fear, suspicion, hatred, anger, these were what Chara was used to. Not kindness or patience or _affection._ It was a lie, a trick, _it had to be._ Because then Chara could find a reason to hate them like the rest of the world. Chara would know what to do.

Chara didn't have any clue on what to do.

They did the same thing as they always did. Shout, misbehave, Chara knew hitting or shoving an adult had far more severe consequences than Chara wanted to deal with, so Chara made that newbie's life _hell._

And nothing _worked._ They stayed, kindly, patiently listening and smiling and waiting. Chara didn't _understand._

They once said they liked Chara's eyes, how pretty the red-brown was and how they sparkled like rubies in the right light.

Chara had locked themselves in their room for several hours and cried after that. 

Chara tried to avoid them, determined to drive them away. They were _scared._ So utterly terrified, because now Chara _didn't want it to be a lie._ Because if it did end up being some elaborate scheme, well...

Chara wondered if that kind of betrayal could cause in a human what the monsters called 'Falling Down.'

It took even more patience and coaxing from the caretaker to get Chara to stop avoiding them. They started to teach Chara things, even if Chara was reluctant and skeptical. First it was just simple common curtesies. 'Please' and 'Thank you.' Don't brag, cheat, steal, lie. Hold the door open for others. Things that somehow became habit far quicker than Chara thought they would. Then it was ways to help with their anger. Breathing exercises, distraction and de-stressing habits, hobbies to focus the adrenaline on or calm them down.

Slowly, Chara was calming down. They could actually _talk_ to the other adult and children without resorting to screaming. And they would _listen_ to Chara. There were still those who held grudges against Chara, but Chara wasn't reacting as much anymore to bullying or teasing. Bad days became less a constant state of being and more a rare occurrence. Chara was beginning to make _friends,_ something they never had, never thought they would have.

Chara got so happy when the caretaker praised them for doing good. Chara wanted to show the caretaker that they could do these things, impress them. Be kind and humble like them. Chara started doing kind things even when the caretaker wasn't there to impress.

At some point Chara realized that there was a part of them that wanted to do these things not because of the caretaker, but simply because they _wanted to_. There were still times Chara's anger got the best of them, but it took a while to get there.

Papyrus listened to all of this. He was angry no one before had tried to help Chara, but he was so glad that someone had. Whoever this caretaker was, they were the closest thing Chara had ever gotten to a parent. And when, not if because he knew without a doubt that they would, when they got the barrier open, he wanted to find them and thank them from the very bottom of his soul.

"you really love them, don't you?" 

"... They're the reason I want to go back." Chara admitted. "I want them to meet everyone here."

"and i'd like to meet them too, buddy. they sound like a wonderful person."

No more could be said, as the sound of the front door opening and Sans' loud entrance stopped it.

"BROTHER? HUMAN? WHERE DID YOU G-" Sans paused as he peeked into his room to find the two still curled up on his bed. And how terrible Chara looked from the amount of crying they had done.

"hey bro."

"PAPYRUS, WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS AWAY?! WHY IS THE HUMAN IN SUCH A STATE OF MISERY?!"

"don't worry about it bro. kid got a little bummed out about something, ended up having a little heart to heart. their gonna be just fine, now."

"WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" Chara hummed in affirmation, but Sans seemed to have an idea.

"I KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE YOU BETTER EVEN FASTER! A PIPING CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE! WITH TONS OF MINI MARSHMALLOWS!"

Chara laughed as they were picked up out of Papyrus' lap, blanket and all, and whisked away to the kitchen by Sans. Papyrus couldn't help the chuckle escaping him as well.

Chara tried, but he knew that they could make mistakes. He hopes he can be there to help them fix those mistakes.

At that thought he paused. That would mean making sure the kid made it out of here.

Papyrus didn't like making promises, even to himself. But maybe, just like the kid, Papyrus would try. They deserved that much.

\--

_Hold the door, say "please", say "thank you"_  
_Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie_  
_I know you got mountains to climb_  
_But always stay humble and kind_  
_When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you_  
_When the work you put in is realized_  
_Let yourself feel the pride_  
_But always stay humble and kind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underswap -> um...? I'm not actually sure...
> 
> This is without a doubt probably going to be the longest part. I did not intend to put all this exposition, this is just what happened since I am a bit passionate about soft!Chara


	4. Verse 2-1 (Underfell Grillby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I finally got around to doing this.

Grillby, in no way, at any point in time, expected to be hiding a human in his bar.

The first time they came in, he hadn't even noticed. They had snuck in, somehow, possibly through the back. He had gone out back to throw out some trash and the next time he went in there the kid was, tucked into a cubby hole under his bar. He almost hadn't noticed if it weren't for the fact he was living fire, so no one could really hide in darkness anywhere near him.

He had stopped and stared for a second, so surprised by the kid's sudden appearance. Surprised and a _tiny_ bit impressed. He ended up letting them be, continuing serving patrons.

His bar, technically, could be considered a sort of 'safe zone.' No one fought in his bar. Ever. It was practically a law. In reality, he was a war veteran who would kick anyone and everyone's ass if they tried anything. Most didn't out of simple respect for him, the rest out of fear. What fear, exactly, was negligible.

For the human child, it was fear of the other monsters. Particularly Grillby's best customer's brother, Papyrus. He didn't really blame the kid, the current head of the Royal Guard could be nasty on the best of days, and downright murderous on his bad days.

There was a part of him that always worried for Sans, but he knew that the smaller skeleton could handle his brother better than anyone. He could take care of himself, despite his lazy appearance.

Once the night ended and it was time to close, Grillby turned back to the cubby space to find the kid gone. Quickly, Grillby ran to the back, knowing the kid would be trying to leave. And just in time, the kid was almost to the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The child froze at the sound of his voice. They slowly turned to peek over their shoulder, eyes wide with fear.

"Frisk. Frisk just run!" The flower in the makeshift shoe-pot tried to urge the child quietly. But, the child was frozen in place, trembling ever so slightly.

There was something pitiful about the sight. It made the flame monster pause in thought. There was no way the child had anywhere to go. The Inn was a gamble on if they could either pay off the rabbit monster who ran it or pray that said rabbit didn't know they were human. Outside was the only other option, and it got cold at night. Cold enough that if the child didn't find something or somewhere even vaguely warm, they wouldn't exactly be getting a lot of rest. It also ran the risk of being found by another monster. One far more willing to kill them.

...? _More willing?_ What? He wasn't-...

...

_He didn't want to kill the child._

Grillby could remember a time when things weren't half as bad as now. Back when monsters still had hope. Before it was kill or be killed. Back before the separation of the King and Queen.

Back when the first human child fell. Back when Chara and Prince Asriel were still alive.

He remembered a time when Chara was in a similar position with him as this child. They had been sneaking off to one of the only places in the underground that grew surface flowers. Pretty yellow things, what were they called, something-cups? He couldn't remember, but Chara wanted to make something out of them. Grillby let them go, not seeing any problem with it. Some time later, Chara had returned with circlets made out of the flowers, handing them off to the Royal Family and a few select others. He had been one of them, though rather than a crown, Grillby received a neclace. Chara's visits were fairly frequent, alongside the young prince Asriel. Grillby had taken to making the two something for the trip back and allowing them to warm up.

It wasn't until after the rosey cheeked child and prince died that he realized how much he cared about them.

Sweet, gentle Chara, why had they died? Why had illness taken them, and why had young Asriel taken their soul across the barrier? The following despair had thrown the underground into termoil, leading to the war declaration and that merciless Kill or Be Killed mentality. He didn't take to it too well, refusing any and all messages about rejoining the Royal Army, instead using his Veteran strength to keep things from descending into total chaos here in Snowdin (Chara wouldn't have wanted all the fighting and anger, he was sure of it). It worked about as well as it could.

Grillby began wondering if it all was really worth it. He had seen so many die, both here and on the surface, humans and monsters. If this kid dies now, will the war Asgore declared really be worth it in the end?

He made his decision.

"You know how to use a broom, kid?"

He startled the child with his question. Grillby crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway out of the kitchen.

"Well?"

A tentative nod.

"Alright then." Grillby began explaining as he went over to his cleaning closet. "You obviously don't have anywhere to stay, unless you're feeling lucky and take a chance with the Inn. So, here are your options now."

Grillby held out the old broom and dustpan to the child.

"Help clean up and you can stay here, or leave and take your chances with everything outside."

They stared at him incredulously. Fear and disbelief clear in the child's eyes, while the flower seemed suspicious and somewhat... contemplative? Grillby sighed.

"Look, kid, if I wanted you dead, you would have died the second I saw you under my bar. Besides, you're of more use to me like this than dead." The two gave eachother a look, silently debating between the two of them. He waited patiently for them to choose.

Finally, the child grabbed the broom and pan, and Grillby released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good choice." Grillby grabbed a rag and turned. "Now, c'mon. Bar's not gonna clean itself."

The time was spent in silence, the kid quietly but diligently sweeping, and the flower eyeing him cautiously, while Grillby wiped down the tables and gathered any remaining dishware. Once everything was cleaned and stocked, the chairs flipped over and placed on the tables, till counted, and the front door locked tight, Grillby led the duo up the stairs to the small apartment above the bar where he lived.

"You can take the couch. I've got spare blankets here somewhere..." A tug on his shirt stopped him. He looked down, spotting the child fidgeting in place. They shuffled the flower into one arm and raised their hand up, signing a single word.

_'Why?'_

Why, what? Why let them live? Why allow them to stay? Why be kind to them?

"Why, indeed..." Grillby hummed. He didn't answer the kid, he didn't truly understand it himself. He simply continued into the apartment, gathering an old, slightly scorched blanket and a spare pillow. He tossed them onto the faded couch and turned back to Frisk.

"Need anything else, kid?"

They hesitated only a second before shaking their head. Only for their stomach to disagree with them. Their face turns red as Grillby snorts in amusement.

"Alright. Wait here." Grillby headed for his personal kitchen and pulled out a few ingredients. Frisk tentatively follwed, watching from the archway.

"You mind grilled cheese, kid?"

They shook their head.

"Grilled cheese it is then."

It only took one night with the child, but in that one night, Grillby knew he would do anything for this child.

He gave them a key to the back door, to let them sneak in without the fear of other monsters finding them. He let them stay in his home, cooked them food, and when necessary, healed them to the best of his ability. In exchange, they would help him open or close up the bar or clean some of the dishes out back. They could have killed him at any point; when his back was turned, when he was asleep, there were even a few times the two of them were near a sink together. Yet something in him told him he didn't have to worry. The kid's kindness was as prevalent as their determination (so, _so_ much like Chara, it scared him sometimes.)

Eventually, the kid had not only gotten Sans on their side, but Papyrus as well. It was an odd, somewhat tense thing, when Sans brought the kid through the front when it was near closing. Sans admitted to getting a few shot in on the kid, as well as letting his brother freely go after them. But the kid didn't give up on trying to be friends with them. Somehow it worked, but that still left how Grillby would feel about the whole thing. The two stood off in the bar, Sans terrified and Grillby stoic.

After a few anxious moments, Grillby simply replied that he would be withholding Mustard from Sans for a period, and the topic dropped. Sans was visibly shocked, not expecting to get off the hook like that. Frisk just silently giggled at the whole thing. It was no use holding a grudge when the kid would probably scold him for it.

As the child traveled further and further into the Underground, Grillby began to wonder just how far the kid would go. Would they make it to the King? Would they finally have no choice, but to kill their way to fredom? He was getting more and more nervous, the farther they went. (Seeing Mettaton's show upon them reaching Hotland sure as hell didn't help.) The kid's pacifist nature was surely going to be the end of them.

Even so, with all his protectiveness over them, he could not follow them. They were not his child, nor did they have to stay with him (No matter how much he wished it.) They could do as they pleased.

Word of the human reaching New Home spread quickly. Grillby wondered if he should just close for the day, his worry leaving him in a haze. Sans had come in at some point, only popping in briefly before vanishing again, looking more content than Grillby had ever seen him. Had the kid passed the Judgement Hall already?

"kiddo'll be fine." He'd told Grillby. "they'll figure something out."

'Something' turned out to be a bright, brilliant light engulfing the Underground, before the echoing sound of shattering glass rang out.

Grillby knew the barrier had to have broken, but what of Frisk? His anxiety spiked as the dreaded possibly of their death became all too real. He had been ready to sprint from his bar, disregarding anyone and anything in his way to see if the child had really died. _He needed to see his-_

Sans appeared outside the entrance, a small, very familiar figure next to him. The two stepped in, a little worse for wear, but very, _very_ alive.

Grillby had practically hurled himself over the bar counter to get to them faster.

He didn't care if everyone in the bar saw him like this, cradling the human to him, nearly sobbing. They clung back to him tightly, trembling. They were alive, they were _alive_ , _they were alive._

"Oh, thank the stars..." He muttered into their shoulder, voice cracking in his relief. " _My child..._ "

Whispers began permeating the air behing them, but he didn't care. He would deal with the other monsters later. Right now, he just wanted to hold the child that had wormed their way into his Soul, and never let go again.

\--

 _Don't expect a free ride from no one_  
_Don't hold a grudge or a chip and here's why:_  
_Bitterness keeps you from flyin'_  
_Always stay humble and kind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell -> I swear to god this belonged to someone on tumblr, but shit happened and now I think it belongs to the Underfell fangame people? I don't have any clue anymore.


End file.
